


Peach

by tozierzzz



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tozierzzz/pseuds/tozierzzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron goes into the woods and comes back with a sweet surprise for Eric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peach

Aaron grunted as he pulled his knife out of a walker's skull. He shoved the rotten corpse away and wiped his blade before returning it to his sheath. The smell was enough to make him gag, although he should honestly be used to it by now. He didn't know why he wasn't he just...couldn't get it to register, something he didn't know if he should be thankful for or afraid of.

With a sigh, he continued his stroll. Honestly he couldn't even remember why he had come out here. Now that he was putting more thought into he was starting to think that he had honestly just come out here to escape the stares and murmurs of his neighbors. While Eric had managed to block them out and mute them, he hadn't been able to master that art so coming out here was his only means of freedom from it.

Gently he nibbled on his bottom lip, trying to listen for walkers and think at the same time. He was in no rush to go home but it was going to get dark in a few hours. After another exhale, he moved to return to Alexandria but was stopped by a snapping twig.

He turned, raising his rifle and preparing to fire it. The bushes nearby ruffled and the rustling soon turned to growling. Without warning something he never thought he'd see again poked its head out. A dog. It was a Rottweiler with big cinnamon brown eyes and rather sharp looking canines.

At the sight of Aaron, it came into full view and bent into a pouncing stance. Quickly, his hands raised themselves to show that he meant no harm but what good would that do? If the dog felt threatened, he was most likely going to attack. It wasn't like they could speak english either.

"Shit..." He murmured, kneeling down. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." He assured the little thing quietly, being sure to keep eye contact.

The dog barked at him and he jumped in surprise. Frantically he looked around for any walkers the noise might have alerted. His shoulders relaxed when none came into view and he slowly came a bit closer to the animal.

It flinched and growled, but stopped when he extended his hand. He sniffles at it and started lapping. Softly Aaron whistled and to his immense surprise, the dog began wagging its tail. With what could only be described as elation it bounded right into Aaron's arms and pounced on him, knocking him back slightly.

He chuckled and pet it gently, scratching behind its ears and enjoying the soft little kisses he received in return. "Aw, you're just a big sweetheart aren't you?" He cooed almost lovingly. "What are you doing out here huh?"

As if on cue, the dog hopped off him and sprinted in the opposite direction. "Whoa, hey!" Aaron called, jumping to his feet and taking off after it.

He dodged multiple branches, bushes and the occasional walkers. Today must have been his lucky day because there were little to no undead roamed lurking around. He panted as he tried to keep the Rottweiler in his view. Just where the hell was this thing taking him anyway? More importantly, why the hell was he actually following it?

In all honesty he felt bad for the animals left alive in this place. They either starved of ended up like Buttons, neither of the options being very appealing. He wished they could find more animals to bring back to Alexandria. Everyone seemed to love the idea of them inside the walls. After all who wouldn't want a horse or a dog?

His hands immediately clutched his knees as he fought to catch his breath. After chasing him half way through the damn woods the dog finally stopped! He groaned and stood up straight only to find an even more interesting sight awaiting him.

.......................

Eric jumped when the door shut and bolted upright. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and searched around until he found Aaron. A smile tugged at his lips as he struggled to his feet.

"N..no, no! Don't get up!" The brunette urged slowly entering the room. "I um...I have a surprise for you."

The ginger's smile widened and he raised an eyebrow. "Really? What is it?"

As if on cue the Rottweiler sprinted into the room and pounced on him, earning a startled but ridiculously adorable shriek. Eric fell back onto the couch, now buried under the weight of a rather excited dog that was lapping at his chin.

He grinned and returned the affection, rubbing it's back. "You found a _**DOG?**_ How the hell did you find a--!"

"Her name is Peach and I didn't find her, she found me but that's not all." Aaron replied, entering the room and clutching his hoodie a bit too tight to be normal. It was then that something shifted inside, prompting a rather surprised gasp from Eric.

"Aaron?"

Grinning like an idiot he unzipped his hoodie, revealing three little newborn puppies. Peach immediately left Eric to go and sniff at her pups, barking worriedly.

Aaron gently placed the three pups on the couch cushion, allowing them to blindly explore their surroundings. They whined and mewled, crawling over each other and squealing when their mother began licking at them.

Eric watched with big and excited eyes, barely containing his squeals. He ran into his boyfriend's arms, almost knocking him off his feet. "Oh, Aaron this is perfect! Out of all the surprises you've brought home, I have to declare this one to be the best! I can't even believe it.... _WE HAVE **PUPPIES!**_ "

Aaron chuckled and returned the hug. He knew that his boyfriend would be completely okay with Peach and her pups, after all they had planned to get a dog before the world went to shit. Unfortunately they never got the chance, not until now.

"Yes, we do but we have to figure out where they're going to sleep and what they're going to eat."

"Well the pups look like they're still breast feeding, so we just need to make sure mommy stays well fed and nourished." He replied walking over to Peach and petting her head, smiling as she immediately began to lap at his hand. "She's so friendly..."

"I know, I'm thinking maybe she was used to people before all this mess. She wasn't very happy when we first met, or when I made her pups magically disappear into my hoodie. It was rough secretly getting her back in here, she kept barking."

Eric raised a hand, stopping him. "Wait a minute. Eugene wasn't at the gate when you came in?"

"No, he was. I bribed him with a chocolate bar I found today. He swore he wouldn't say a thing. At least not until I'm ready to reveal her."

Eric's devious grin returned once again and he gently scooped up one of the pups. "So for the time being we have these little angels all to ourselves? Wonderful!"

  
........................

"Okay, I set the cot up in our room so now they all have a place to sleep." Aaron announced as he descended the steps leading to their bedroom. He found his boyfriend standing the hall, dressed in his pajamas and one puppy in hand. His heart melted as he watched the ginger coo and kiss at the fussy newborn.

"I think I want to name this one Sugar, because she's so sweet and adorable." He mused, looking up at Aaron with elated eyes.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Whatever you want Eric, come on let's get them to bed and then hit the sack ourselves. I think Peach is getting a little anxious."

The ginger nodded and retreated into the living room to gather the other two pups, which just so happened to be boys. He smiled, wondering what they would name them. He already had some ideas, but he wanted Aaron to at least name one of them. Then again he did name Peach...

He was pulled back into reality by the puppies. As soon as they were off the couch, the two immediately gave quiet little cries of what sounded like protests but he just kissed their heads in response and headed upstairs. "Not to worry, not to worry...you'll be with mommy soon." He assured them.

Upon entering the bedroom, Peach happily greeted him and jumped up in order to see her babies. Her unexpected pounce knocked Eric back some and he would have fell had Aaron not been there to catch him. He sighed in relief and pushed the excited mother back some so he could stay up straight again.

"Calm down Peach." He urged, walking over to the medium sized cot on the ground beside Aaron's side of the bed. He knelt down and gently released the puppies onto the cot, watching as they immediately scurried around trying to figure out their new surroundings. Peach's presence seemed to be enough to make them relax and soon they were all huddled up together, fast asleep.

Eric smiled at the beautiful sight before turning back to Aaron, who was already underneath the covers. Gently, he crawled over him and settled in on his side of the bed before scooting over and wrapping his arms around the other's back. He buried his face in the crevice of his boyfriend's neck, pressing a trail of kisses on his skin.

"I love you." He whispered. "And our new babies too."

Aaron's hand moved to cover his and he opened his eyes, turning so he could look at his red headed lover. "I love you and them too." He replied, leaning over and planting a soft peck on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, just wanted something really cute with these two! The world needs more Aaric in it! :)


End file.
